marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aminah Ferrara (Earth-928)
| CurrentAlias = Twilight | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Mars; formerly Halo City, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Dale Eaglesham | First = 2099 A.D. Genesis Vol 1 1 | Death = 2099: World of Tomorrow Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = In the year 2099, President Doom contacted Cerebra of the X-Men to let her know about a recent prophecy about a Mutant Messiah. She undertook the task of locating and training possible candidates and bringing them to Halo City, one of which was Twilight. Little is known about the girl before she arrived at Halo City, but she soon became a part of the teen group X-Nation. It was some time later that Avian decided to mount a mission to recapture Willow in a bid to be the first to find the messiah for himself. He attacked the children and succeeded in capturing Willow again. Wanting to rescue their friend, X-Nation decided to infiltrate the Million Palms facility and save her. At first, Twilight was unwilling to go but after she misheard a conversation between Cerebra and Sister Nicholas where she thought they were going to experiment on the children she agreed. However, their fledgling efforts ended in their capture. They were able to escape, but upon their return home they found that Halo City was devastated. Their home had been blown up by the Atlantean army and was being flooded. To add insult to injury, Exodus had awoken from another century-long slumber and tried to make X-Nation his Acolytes. They refused and were subsequently beaten, but Twilight was one of the few who implicitly didn't trust Exodus. The rest of the group joined her opinion when Exodus refused to save the human population of Halo City and they refused to be in service to him. Twilight tried to strike down the powerful mutant with her powers, but he was actually able to leave her "sphere of influence" unharmed. He struck back at her, nearly killing her if not for the magical intervention of Mademoiselle Strange. After Clarion sacrificed himself in the battle with Exodus, the rest of the kids were teleported away by M.lle Strange to face their uncertain futures. They travel to the Savage Land, the last inhabitable place on earth—and begin to form a society there. Twilight travels to Mars with December, Metalsmith, and several others to see if the red planet has any resources that can be used by the colonists. They get attacked by aliens and crash land, but make it to the Ares base. While there, the resident doctor tells them that lately their children had begun to be abducted at night by aliens called the "Takers". Later that night, Twilight goes missing so December and Metalsmith go looking for her, but are ambushed. Twilight returns on her own later and explains the origin of the Takers and also that the Phalanx were about to invade earth. Not knowing what to do, Twilight decides to stay with the Takers, and Metalsmith stays with her. But neither of them decide to tell this to December, who is left behind on Mars when the couple blasts off with the Takers, who fly towards the Phalanx mother ship. They, alongside the Takers, are successful in boarding the ship, but they meet an untimely fate. Down on earth, a robot left behind by Mister Fantastic named Franklin, who has had an enigmatic connection to the Phalanx since his creation, realizes that the Phalanx are evil. Downloading several needed programs, Franklin detonates the Phalanx ship with Twilight and Metalsmith still inside. | Powers = Reality Warping: Twilight was capable of generating a reality warping "sphere of influence" in which she could do many things including: fly, become intangible, teleport herself and others, cause things to burn, shrink, explode, melt, or reform in various ways. She also displayed a latent form of telepathy which Exodus was unable to eavesdrop on, but whether that was one of the reality warping feats or a different mutation is unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Rayeye's Ocean X (NL) }} Category:X-Nation members (Earth-928) Category:Reality Warpers